disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales Theme
The "DuckTales Theme" is the song played during the opening title sequence of the animated series DuckTales. It was written by pop music songwriter Mark Mueller and performed by musical artist Jeff Pescetto. The song was also performed during the end credits of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Scrooge McDuck is seen humming the tune of the song in the story A Game of One Cupmanship. The song is also used during the opening sequence of the 2017 reboot series, performed by Felicia Barton. Lyrics 1987 version= Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! D-d-d-danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there makin' DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-hoo! |-|Disney Afternoon version= Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! D-d-d-danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-hoo! |-|1987 Extended version= Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! When it seems they're heading for final curtain Good deduction never fails That's for certain! The worst of messes Become successes! DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! D-d-d-danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! (Instrumental bridge) DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there makin' DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! D-d-d-danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-hoo! Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! (Repeat and fade) |-|2017 version= Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring- Bad and good- Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! |-|2017 Extended version= Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! When it seems they're heading for the final curtain Good deduction never fails That's for certain! The worst of messes Become successes! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! (Instrumental bridge) D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring- Bad and good- Not ponytails or cottontails, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! |-|2017 Short version= Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, airplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! |-|"Last Christmas!" version= Life is like a candy cane, Here in Duckburg Snowflakes, presents, Santa's sleigh, It's a duck-blur! Might make bells jingle, Or trap Kris Kringle! DuckTales! Christmas Eve we're out there makin' DuckTales! Tales of Christmas Past and Yuletide Luck tales! |-|Launchpad Takeover= Life is like an aeroplane Here in Duckburg Airplanes, airplanes, aeroplanes! It’s a duck blur Might fly an airplane Or crash that airplane AIRPLANES! Uh, DUCKTALES! Now I’m on a boat with Dewey DuckTales! Woo-oo! Hey, a scooter! WHOOPS! Kablooey! DuckTales! Woo-oo! I’ll catch up in a sec or two Guys, look out, some guy’s behind you! Even worse, here comes the key change! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Jump in the plane for the refrain DuckTales! Woo-oo! Wait, ducks have tails I just got that That’s why the name of the show is DuckTales! Woo-oo! |-|Glomgold Takeover= Life is like an evil scheme, here on GlomTales Sharks and bombs and Scrooge’s screams, it cannae GlomFail Cannae top my grand plan, to beat that Scotsman GlomTales! Technically I’m Scottish as well GlomTales! Uugggghhh—Scrooge stinks, Scrooge stinks, Scrooge stinks, Scrooge stinks GlomTales! What’s next? Oh yeah! C-C-C-CG, it’s so fancy Once Scrooge sees this, there’s no chance he Cannae compete with the glory of GlomTales! Bravest, strongest, and most modest, GlomTales! Okay, we ran out of budget, but kids 6 to 10 will love it GlomTales! Trivia *During the opening sequence of the reboot series, three of the scenes are based on three paintings done by Carl Barks. *In one of the Disney XD promos for the reboot series, Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil (another Disney XD cartoon in his "live chat" form) covered the theme for the reboot, along with some other characters from the show. *The opening sequences for both the original and reboot series feature Launchpad's plane diving when the singer sings "airplanes", as well as the characters being chased by a mummy during the verse "There's a stranger out to find you." *When the original series aired on the Disney Afternoon, a shorter 45-second version of the opening was produced and some of the scenes were replaced with scenes from Season 2. This includes the addition of Season 2 characters Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie the Triceratops, and Fenton Crackshell (with and without the Gizmo suit). *In season two of the 2017 series, the opening sequence was slightly modified where the scene of Big Bulb shooting a laser was replaced with Gizmoduck, and the scene showing the villains close-up has one of the Beagle Boys replaced with Magica De Spell. *The theme for the reboot is the first theme song for a Disney XD show to be longer than 30 seconds. *Although the cheers throughout the song are “whoo-hoo” according to Mark Mueller, the singers clearly sing “woo-oo”. The first episode of the reboot even uses the latter as the title. *To hype the 2017 reboot, a video was made of the main cast singing the theme. *The Reboot episode Last Christmas! Has a Holiday version of the theme sung by a Frank Sinatra sound-a-like *Two alternate versions of 2017 series' theme were released for the "Theme Song Takeover" short series. The first was on June 27 2019, with Launchpad McQuack where the lyrics were performed by his voice actor Beck Bennett.Launchpad Theme Song Takeover ✈️ | DuckTales | Disney Channel The second was on July 19, 2019 with Flintheart Glomgold where the lyrics were performed by his voice actor Keith Ferguson.Glomgold Theme Song Takeover �� | Comic-Con 2019 | DuckTales | Disney Channel **The Glomgold Takeover song would also be used as the opening song for the episode that would also be called GlomTales!. Videos Ducktales full orginal theme DuckTales main title DuckTales Intro (Extended Version) DuckTales - Marco Diaz Cover (Promo) References es:DuckTales Theme fi:Ankronikka (tunnusmusiikki) it:DuckTales (Sigla) nl:DuckTales introliedje pl:Kacze opowieści (czołówka) pt-br:Tema de DuckTales ru:Утиные истории (вступительная песня) Category:Theme songs Category:Songs in video games Category:The Disney Afternoon songs Category:Disney on Ice and Disney Live! songs Category:DuckTales songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Featured songs Category:Disney Crossy Road songs